Shuffle Fax :P
by StarGirl909
Summary: Just a bunch of random Fax stories that I based off of song... just a writer's warm up thing...
1. Of pranks and kidnappings

OK,

Put your IPod on shuffle

Write down a story to go with the song about your favorite Fandom. :)

Dumb Love – Sean Kingston

Max P.O.V.

I laughed, quietly. Finally, after so long, I was going to get Fang back for that dare (do you know how hard it is to be on a treadmill at 10 miles an hour in Nudge's 4 inch high heels? I fell _so_ hard. My chin still hurts…) I snuck into Iggy's room and stole one of his bombs (Truth or Dare is good for _something_!) Fang was on the couch watching a random T.V. show (something stupid I bet) and the rest of the kids were sleeping. Yeah, world saving can wait. We are just kids! So we're staying at mom's house (and for you fools who just read these spoilers and have no clue what I'm talking about, it's Dr. Martinez) for a while. Carefully, ever so carefully, I snuck into Fang's room and tripped. On _nothing_. God, I am such an idiot! I don't hear anything… but with Fang you never know. I stayed there on the floor for 10 minutes hoping I blended in. Then, I got up and grabbed all of Fang's shirts. I tip-toed over to the window and opened it. CREEEEEAAAAK! I flew out so quickly, you'd think the house was on fire! I flew a little, and then looked back. FANG WAS LOOKING AT ME! I flew faster, putting his shirts into the woods in the park next to Ella's school. How I knew where I was, I have no idea, the fog was _everywhere_.

"Sorry, Fang!" I sneered and gently put the bomb on the lumpy pile of shirts. Backing away, I flew into the air like a bullet.

"Max?" I heard in front of me. I knew that voice but it was too late. Fang and I crashed into each other. We both went sky-rocketing down only to land in a bush.

"Ow…" I muttered. Fang chuckled.

"No one wins in a head-butt, Max."

"Oh, I see, so this is somehow all _my _fault? You bumped into me!"

"Trying to find you!"

"Well, I was very happily getting revenge."

"What- how- ? Max, what did you do?"

"I stole all your shirts and-" As if on cue, my bomb exploded.

"Max." Fang says a little too calmly for my liking. "What did you do?"

I grinned at him. "Oh, I think you know." That's when he tackles me.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" he yells calmly which is practically impossible unless you're Fang.

"Yes, Fang-y poo?" His frustrated face melts off his face and he puts on an unreadable face. Then, he leans down, AND KISSES ME!

"I love you." He whispers then flies away, leaving me there, confused.

Fences-Paramore

I remember how I got here. The memory really sucks. It's been almost a month since I was kidnapped by the School. A white-coat (I call her Dumb Blonde) put me in this huge white room. There's a window though. Only where white-coats can look at me and think about what other stuff to inject me with. Oh, my Flock… forget me… but I know you won't. No matter how .much I beg. Our last encounter just proves it…

_Flashback…_

We were trapped, in the Martinez household. Erasers were everywhere, surrounding the house. Angel screams. My heart seems to choke as I remember what happened last time she was kidnapped.

"Fang, Iggy, get the kids out of here!" I order. Fang shakes his head while Iggy nods.

"I'm staying with you." Fang declares.

"But-" I start to argue but Fang won't have it.

"Max…"

"OK, fine. Iggy, get the kids out of here!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Fang and I tried so hard… but there was too many. They grabbed me and dragged me away. Leaving Fang behind.

"MAX! WE'LL FIND YOU! I'LL FIND YOU!"

I looked at one of the Erasers that had me and whispered, "Bitch."

_End of Flashback._

That's when a white-coat grabbed my arm.

"Maximum Ride, you are coming with me." He whispered. Funny, usually the only one to come and get me was Dumb Blonde. The white-coat pulled me out of the room, much to the disappointment of the other white-coats. He pushed me into a closet and went in, too.

"Look, you bastard, I don't-" I start but then the white-coat _hugs _me.

"Max…" He whispers.

I push him off. "What?"

The white-coat smiles lopsided, familiar… and takes off his brown hair. No, his brown _wig_. Which revealed black hair.

"FANG!" I yelled and hugged him again. "How did you find me?"

I felt him grin into my hair. "I'll always find you, Max." I looked up and he leaned down, gently kissing me for five seconds, maybe? Way too short of time!

"C'mon," He mutters. "Let's get out of here." Something then crossed my mind.

"Where are the others?"

He frowns. "I-I don't know, Max. I'm sorry."

Glad you came-The Wanted

Fang P.O.V. (during the whole 'Fences' incident).

I had been searching for weeks. But I finally found it. Where Max was. I could feel it. Happiness burst inside of me (rare emotion) but the outside saw the truth. How was I going to get in? That's when I remembered I wasn't stupid, and had a whole different outfit for this. Jeans, black shirt, lab coat (cue shiver), and a brown wig. An afro. I face-palm myself but for Max… Quickly, but silently, I changed into the costume and hid my backpack in a tree. Those idiots… I snuck in through the Eraser training base, looking at everything like it was important and SANE! I went inside the building. No one even noticed me; they were too busy gawking at some experiment. Just so I wouldn't look out of place, I joined the crowd. Then, quietly gasped. They were all looking at _Max_! Keeping calm as ever, I opened the door to her cage. She scowled at me but seemed too weak to fight. I gently grabbed her wrists. I dragged her into a closet and all the white-coats frowned at me. I smirked. I then went in the closet with her.

"Look, you bastard" Ow, that stung. But she was alright. "I don't-" I was caught up in the moment of how she was OK, and hugged her.

"Max…" I whisper, making sure I wasn't daydreaming.

Max pushes me off. "What?" I gave her my natural lopsided smile and took off my afro wig.

"FANG!" She yells and this time, she hugs _me_! "How did you find me?"

I grin, saying what I've wanted to for practically a month. "I'll always find you, Max." I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 _seconds. That's right, I counted, deal with it!

"C'mon." I whisper. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are the others?" I'd been dreading this moment and I hoped she wouldn't kill me or something worse.

"I-I don't know, Max." I admitted. "I'm sorry."

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon. I'll do a chat room (though it will be really random and will have Fax) after this. I promise. This is just a starting out thing. :) Super happy! Was it good? Or did it really suck? Either way, I'll continue. :)**


	2. Of hours and talking

A Year Without Rain – Selena Gomez (Never let your friend get a hold of your iPod!)

Fang P.O.V.

So, Max was going to the grocery store. With Angel. Only Angel. Anyone wonder why I was a little, teeny bit worried? Maybe just the fact, Angel had once had Max at gun point.

Iggy was making me a… sandwich. Real creative, right? After about an hour, I said,

"What the heck is taking so long?" Gazzy shrugged and watched more T.V. So I snuck out.

A little after an hour later…

I swear I looked everywhere? Where could she be? It was around 3 now. I huffed and went home, only to find Max there with Angel. I thought she was… hurt or dead or something. I went up and hugged her. Uncomfortable, I could tell, Max pulled away.

"Where have you been?" I asked her, sternly.

Max laughed. "For the past hour? Here." And I'm an idiot.

All star – Smash mouth.

Fang P.O.V.

How crazy would it sound it I said I was officially against my own rules? I know, but only one of them I swear! The whole "be quiet" one. It was bothering me so much right now. Mostly because of Max. She keeps talking to me and whenever I nod or say,

"Yes." Or, "No." She'd shake her head and walk over to Angel. Leaving me wondering what I did wrong, until I realized that it was _because _I wasn't talking.

I walked up behind her, "Hey, Max."

She jumped forward a few feet. "BAHVFSD." Then, sighed. "Stop sneaking up on me."

"Good job, on your cussing." I grinned.

That's when she looked confused. "Did you just- I mean- You _talked_!"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you've been a little distant because of it." I told her.

"What?" Max asked.

"Well, you keep walking away from me when I answer you…" I said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Pfft, naw, I just wanted to see your reactions… they kept getting better." She smirked.

"…" I opened my mouth but didn't say anything.

"Jeez, I liked when you actually could talk." She said and walked away.

I shook my head at her.

**AN: Hey, I'm really trying here. Trying to y'know, check out everything, help people, and do this. Sorry, that this one's short. :) Please forgive me. Just trying to make sense of everything… OK, so also I'm wondering when my writing day should be, the day where I just write and write and write. I was thinking Thursday. :) Do you agree? Please tell me in the comments…**

**-StarGirl909**


End file.
